Harry Potter and the Horcrux Search
by ThisIsMyAlterEgo
Summary: Its a few weeks after the sixth book, as Harry begins the search for Horcruxs he gets help from some unlikely people. rating is just for now...will probably change. eventual HarryDraco slash with a plot!


Outside it was a perfect summer day, the kind of day that can brighten anyone's mood, that however was not the case inside number twelve Grimmauld Place. Remus sat at the table fidgeting and looking as uneasy as ever. On his left sat Tonks, her hair currently brown in color and just barely grazing her shoulders, focusing her attention on anything but the young man that sat across from them. The couple had been given the task of explaining to Harry why the man that he had watched perform Avada Kedavra just days before was still an important member of the Order and his Defense against the Dark Arts professor.

Remus was waiting, waiting for anything. He had just told Harry that Severus was still an Order member and his professor. They had expected him to boil over with anger, to throw a childish fit, to accuse them of something. However he just sat there with an emotionless expression on his face. His silence terrified them.

"Haven't you got anything to say Harry, anything at all?" Tonks eyed him wearily expecting an outburst. His only response was a shake of his head. She looked at Remus wordlessly asking him to take over.

"We'll explain ourselves. You understand the Unbreakable Vow spell, do you not? All right then. Severus was bound under such spell with Narcissa Malfoy, he had informed Albus and the Order. He understood what that meant, he knew something was going to happen Harry. Snape was bound in two different Unbreakable Vows, two separate Vows with two different people that did not cross in any way, but in the end they did cross Harry. He had a Vow with Narsicca the Bonder being Bellatrix to protect Draco Mafloy and carry out whatever assignment he has been given if he cannot. He was also Bound in a Vow with Albus, the by Moody around the time of Albus' poisoning, the Vow was for Serverus to end things if the Death Eaters overtook the Order in battle, he was to kill Albus if someone had the advantage on him. Albus did not want to die by that had of Voldemort's bidding. Severus will be here within the hour, he is leaving Draco with us for protection. You were there that night, you heard the exchange between Albus and young Malfoy you know the importance of this. He left this for you, no one is to see it unless you find it necessary." Remus pushed a roll of parchment and a plain covered book across the table.

Harry pocketed the parchment just and Snape rushed through the door Draco followed slowly, had Harry not been expecting him he would have been nearly unrecognizable. He was dressed in the plainest clothes Harry had ever seen him in, clothes that would look more at home on Harry himself, and yet Draco seemed more human than ever.

His eyes, usually a cold silver stare, were bloodshot and barely shone a pale grey-blue. His usually pale face was flushed as if he had just come in from the coldest winter weather. His white-blonde hair wasn't slicked back perfection, it fell in greasy clumps across his forehead. He watched with minor fascination as Tonks approached Draco as Remus talked with Snape. He strained to hear her low voice

"...Terribly sorry 'bout what happened...never did get along well but we were family after all. I'll be going to the funeral if you want me to do anything for you. I've got some old photos of her as well, you want I should get them to you later..." He watched as Draco thanked her as polite as he had ever seem him. He watched Draco slowly and reluctantly raise his eyes to meet his own. The expression he wore mimed that he had seen that night that seemed so long ago. The expression of fear, sorrow, pain, regret and anger that Harry recognized as one he himself had worn too many times. He nodded slight ly then turned to join Remus and Snape.

"Someone needs to watch out for him, I have to be sure he is safe since I cannot watch him myself." Snape pleaded.

"I'll do it," Harry interrupted then before they even realized he was there.

Harry's room was surrounded with wards and protection spells and it was decided that it would be the best place for the both of them. Tonks made a few changes with a flick of her wand and the large single bed was replaced with two slightly smaller beds (complete with hangings) on opposite sides of the room. Harry stood in the center of the room feeling very uncomfortable about the fact that his new roommate had yet to say a single word.

"I'll leave you along if you want a minute to let this all soak in." Harry said heading for the door.

"No. Stay. I need to talk to you anyhow." Draco met Harry's eyes a second time, his voice was hoarse and strained it had none of his usual cold confidence.

Stopping mid-step Harry turned to him, "all right then, what about?"

"I never wanted to be part of this entire thing not at all, when the time came I did what I did for my mother so she would live, not that that matters now. I made a huge mistake, they all want to kill me. Especially him. There is no one to protect me but Severus, and he has to pretend he has no idea where I am. I was used to punish my father for being caught, he used my mother for punishing the both of us for my failure. Severus watched Him kill my mother, he watched with secret horror as the green flash stole the last bit of light from her eyes. The Vow was broken, I am no longer his responsibility. I am here to help the Order out in anyway I can, I'll join you in your search for the Horcruxs. I figure this entire thing will be a little easier for the both of us if we are civil to each other, so once again I offer you my hand." Draco held out his pale, thin hand shakily, his offer held none of the confidence of the first one. Somehow Harry found it much easier to accept this offer, he shot out his hand to shake Draco's he added a comforting hand on his right shoulder.

"I told them I'd watch out for you. I plan to do just that. We can beat this, we have to." Harry turned away forcing himself to keep composure. He hadn't really thought of that before, he had put the fact that one of them had to die to end this. He hoped that it wouldn't be him, not so much for his sake, but for everyone else's. He Didn't want to think about the chaos that would result if he died. He wanted to kill Voldemort for the honor of his family, for his friends, and for himself. He wanted a chance to really live.


End file.
